


got me wasted, chasing you every night (can't get enough of this love)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin gets caught in his fantasy land.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 75





	got me wasted, chasing you every night (can't get enough of this love)

**Author's Note:**

> listen to bittersweet love by pia mia ~ ^^

Chan didn't mean to barge in so suddenly, but here he was in the room he shares with Woojin where the older boy was changing in private.

Except he's fixed like a statue at the entrance and eyes growing wide when he's met with a completely different person in view.

“W- _Wooj_... is that you baby?” he doesn't know how to react, not when Woojin was dressed in a Japanese schoolgirl uniform in front of him.

“C, Chan! What are you doing _here_?” squeaks Woojin, turning around at his boyfriend's shock voice and covering himself the best he could with his hands. It doesn't work well on his end. The brand material doesn't do a good job either of hiding him well from his boyfriend's gawking. 

The outfit consists of a white midriff top showing off his tan stomach, a very short skirt plaid in deep red reaching mid-thigh (Chan can see some thick glorious ass. He doesn't say that out loud even if his eyes linger longer than it should) along with round black toe stilettos, giving a seamless aspect of his already long slim legs and a blond ombre wig to finish off the look.

His makeup was simple but lovely, defining his beautiful features even more. Black-winged eyeliner outlines around his crescent moons and peach highlighter popping off his cheekbones. It was acceptable. Enough for the raven's eyes. He loves it.

Chan cuts the inconvenient silence first. “Uh... so, how _long_ have you been into _this_ kind of thing babe?”

Biting down on his glossy pink lips, Woojin walks over, the sound of the heels clicking together making Chan nervous as he stops directly in front of him. “Mm, you're not supposed to know about any of this, Chris,” the Australian swallows when Woojin grabs him by the face tenderly and they meet each other's eyes directly. “Whatever shall we _do_ for you to keep my little secret. You wouldn't want to tell the kids about this would you?” seductively running his perfect manicure nails from his chest to his honey thighs, turning Chan into a whole stuttering mess at the alluring action.

Why did he have to look so _sexy_? Almost drooling at the image of sweet Woojin licking his lips and fluttering his curled eyelashes. Damn. Chan was turned on all right.

“May I do some _special_ service for you perhaps?” reaching out to trace the outline of Chan's obvious bulge in his sweatpants which he didn't know he had until now if it wasn't for Woojin's touch. “You wouldn't mind, right?” asks Woojin, not waiting for a confirmation as he takes out his cock.

Feeling it and rubbing it all at once, forcing Chan to groan loudly. “N- _no_ , it's f-fine~” he couldn't believe the older male had a naughty side like this. How could he possibly miss this opportunity given to him?

“Good,” smirks Woojin, sinking on his knees and covering Chan's dick with his mouth.

They were going to have some fun of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, I'm sorry, this is so out of my element but also no regrets <3
> 
> kinda also based on how chan calls the fandom babygirl lolol ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒
> 
> also, might write some valentines fics soon? and don't worry, for my chaptered/series -- I'll update!!
> 
> \+ wifi has been slow and it sucks a whole lot :')  
> \+ link to his outfit (https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g6/M00/12/C0/rBVaSFtqqa-AbMOjAAIfzCRgLUg330.jpg)  
> \+ pls forgive me and my dirty mind


End file.
